Al ritmo del amor
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Huyó cuando su mundo se desmoronaba en Hillwood, huyó de la única luz que tenía. Y al pasar los años, la luz lo abandonó, como él con ella. Helga sufrió por años el amor no correspondido, tratando de enamorar a Arnold, ahora, el rubio deberá recuperar el amor de Helga en tan sólo tres cortos días. ¡Antes de que ella se case! / -Pero hasta que el sol no salga, eres mía...
1. Prólogo

**Soy una muy desconsiderada escritora de fics, ¡siempre embarcándome en nuevos proyectos sin siquiera desarrollar los primeros! ****Soy una holgazana, se los advierto. Pero en fin... **

**¡****Hola! Gracias por decidirse a leer este Fanfic, espero no decepcionarlos para nada.**

**Se me conoce en FF como Sara, hace poco Marie. Y este es mi primer fic en este Fandom, será ni largo ni corto, al menos, unos 12 capítulos. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nada reconocido me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaración: **_Flashback en cursiva._

*** Cada capítulo tendrá una canción que le identifique, a veces será sólo por ciertos versos y no canción completa. Hoy: Where the story ends - The Fray.**

**Este fic será dedicado única y completamente a Natalia, ¡un excelente amiga a la que adoro! Espero te guste.**

**Sin más, ¡que la historia inicie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Al ritmo del amor<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo: Invitado de honor.<strong>_

_Así es como la historia termina,_

_¿O hemos comenzado?_

_~Where the story ends - TheFray~_

— ¿Cómo es que no me habías dicho nada sobre esto?—A pesar de que Arnold estaba usando su usual tono tranquilo de voz, se le notaba realmente sorprendido, pero sobretodo, un poco molesto de que su amigo Gerald le hubiese ocultado algo como aquello.

— ¿Y qué querías, viejo?—Sonó la voz del moreno al otro lado del teléfono. — Hace sólo dos semanas que regresaste, debías adaptarte nuevamente a la vida en Hillwood. —Fue la excusa que su amigo de la infancia decidió utilizar en ese momento, sabiendo que no sería suficiente para que el rubio dejara de estar molesto, lo supo cuando escuchó aquel suspiro resignado en el teléfono.

— Pudiste haberlo dicho desde antes. Que ella, bueno…

— ¿Siguió su vida?—Gerald tenía esa virtud de siempre decir la verdad, como se debía, no de disfrazarla como la mayoría de las personas solían hacer. Arnold admiraba eso, y a la vez, lo detestaba.

Un momento de silencio hubo en la otra línea, y Gerald lo entendió.

— Huí por mucho tiempo. —Arnold habló de nuevo, más para sí que para la persona con la que estaba al teléfono.

— Arnold…—No esperó respuesta por parte de su amigo, y continúo hablando tras un par de segundos de silencio. — De verdad lamento no habértelo dicho, viejo. Creí que las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente difíciles.

Arnold aceptó la disculpa sinceramente, porque así era y siempre fue así, sincero. Aunque, quizá no tanto como pensaba. Detuvo el impulso de querer suspirar.

—Está bien, Gerald… Supongo que te veré en dos días. —Esta vez, el tono de su voz sonó desanimado, algo que definitivamente el moreno notó, a pesar de la distancia y de estar hablando por teléfono. Hizo una ligera mueca de preocupación.

— Entonces vendrás. — No hizo falta que Arnold confirmara aquella acertada suposición, pues ya había colgado. Gerald dejó salir hasta entonces un suspiro. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, con nerviosismo, y dejó el teléfono en su lugar.

Alzó entonces la mirada, encontrándose con la joven que se encontraba sobre el sofá, leyendo atentamente un libro. Gerald sabía que realmente Phoebe no estaba leyendo, pues la chica era sigilosa al observar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y que seguramente escuchó aquella conversación. Su mirada de levantó, posándose sobre él.

— ¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó en ese tono de falsa, pero muy bien actuada ingenuidad. Gerald torció los labios, desviando la mirada, sintiéndose de pronto incómodo en aquella situación.

—Phoebe, tú… Te encargaste de las invitaciones, ¿cierto?—Era extraño que alguien como Gerald actuara de esa forma, pero frente a la chica, con la que ahora llevaba seis meses viviendo, era algo así como… Débil.

—Ese era mi trabajo. —Se limitó a contestar, siempre con ese tono educado, y dejó el libro en el buró junto al sofá. Se acomodó los lentes, y se levantó, caminando hacia su novio, para tomar su mano.— Sé que debes estar un poco molesto por…

— ¿Molesto?—Gerald frunció el ceño. — ¡Yo no estoy molesto! ¡Arnold está molesto! Puede no mostrarlo, pero lo está, yo lo sé. —Trató de controlarse un poco, y no ser impulsivo en ese momento. Pero como buen amigo, no podía evitar preocuparse por el rubio. —Lo siento, Phoebe.

—Te entiendo, Gerald. —La joven azabache bajó levemente la mirada, y se acarició el brazo con cierto nerviosismo, aquel que sólo pocas veces daba a mostrar a las demás personas, especialmente cuando se trataba de Gerald, o Helga. — Ella me lo pidió. Créeme que a mí tampoco me pareció buena idea, pero... —Suspiró, sin saber qué más decir, sin saber cómo defenderse. Gerald frunció los labios en una mueca, y se acercó a su novia para abrazarla.

—Quizá no sea tan malo. —Opinó el moreno, permitiéndose sonreír un poco. Aunque Phoebe no sonrió, porque ella no estaba segura de las palabras del joven.

—Eso espero. —Susurró.

Obligándose a apartar la mala escena que se había formado en su mente, se obligó a pensar en algo más. Como que tenía que ir a recoger los boletos con salida a New York esa misma tarde, revisar que era el vuelo y la sección correcta, sobretodo la hora. ¡No podía permitirse ningún error!

Los dos rompieron el abrazo, y Gerald le invitó a comer esa tarde en algún restaurante. Claro está, después de recoger los boletos y asegurarse de que todo estaba en completo orden. Su querida novia solía ser perfeccionista a veces, y aún con esas pequeñas cosas, Gerald le amaba como siempre le había amado. Quizá más.

**. . . . .**

Las paredes de la habitación que ocupaba cuando era niño comenzaban a asfixiarle en ese momento. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba despejar su mente. Lo único que tomó, para guardar en sus pantalones gastados de mezclilla, fue su teléfono celular, y sin más, salió a la calle.

La vieja calle en la que creció. La vieja Hillwood.

Una sonrisa apenas visible, pero de total sinceridad apareció en el rostro de Arnold. Había extrañado tanto ese lugar, y al fin estaba de vuelta. Aunque las cosas ya no eran igual, nada volvería a ser igual porque la niñez y la adolescencia ya se había ido hace años, se habían quedado olvidadas como olvidada estaba la calle.

No había niños jugando. Y Arnold odio por un momento los avances tecnológicos.

Se había ido a los 17 años, justo después de la muerte de su abuelo, un par de meses después de su abuela. El rubio estaba completamente destrozado, tanto que incluso sus calificaciones bajaron de una manera preocupante. Todos estaban preocupados de verdad por Arnold, ese chico que había demostrado a pulso ser un fiel, leal y sincero amigo.

Después de hallar a sus padres, Arnold decidió regresar a Hillwood, más sin embargo, la muerte de sus abuelos le dolió tanto como para querer alejarse de todo lo que conocía y quería. A los 17 años se fue, a San Lorenzo, iniciando una nueva vida.

Una nueva historia.

Fue hasta ahora, 5 años después que volvía para afrontar el pasado, aquel del que había huido. Sus padres regresarían con él en un par de meses, en lo que arreglaban todo en San Lorenzo, para volver con su hijo oficialmente a Hillwood. Sus padres pensaban vivir ahí a partir de entonces.

En cuanto a Arnold, que nunca dejaba de soñar (y soñaba alto), no veía toda una vida en Hillwood. Quería viajar, ¡conocer todo el mundo! ¡Cada costumbre! Arqueólogo, eso era por lo que se estaba titulando ahora.

Gerald y Phoebe vivían en los terribles Angeles. Donde él triunfaba como un audaz representante; su amigo siempre tuvo un gran carisma para poder hacerse de buenos contactos. Y Phoebe era una muy solicitada doctora, que constantemente viajaba cuando se le necesitaba su ayuda con urgencia.

Arnold se alegraba por ambos, y mucho.

¡Y aún estaban todos sus demás amigos! De los que apenas sabía donde vivían. Le dolía terriblemente, el haberse separado y perdido de todo de esa forma.

Se había perdido de tanto. Había perdido.

Apretó fuertemente aquella carta que llevaba en la mano derecha, mientras daba la vuelta en una de las esquinas de la ciudad. Se detuvo abruptamente, como si estuviera a punto de estamparse contra algo, o alguien. ¿Era costumbre, no? Era costumbre que fuera ella. Pero al alzar la mirada no había nadie, nadie frente a él, nadie a quien Arnold pudiera ofrecer ayuda mientras era rechazado con un arrogante: "No necesito tu ayuda, cabeza de balón".

Sonrió casi sin pensarlo.

¿Helga seguiría siendo tal como la recordaba? Lo cierto era que Helga había cambiado de niñez a adolescencia (y no se refería solamente a las curvas –que no eran las de Ronda, pero eran unas buenas curvas- o los senos que todo hombre adolescente notó en secundaria), el cambio de Helga también fue en su forma de ser. Pero sólo él y Phoebe sabía que ella no cambió, simplemente se dignó a ser más ella, a mostrarse más cómo en realidad era.

Aunque el caparazón, también era una muy importante parte de Helga G. Pataki.

_—He querido decírtelo por mucho tiempo…—La rubia se movió incómoda, jugando con sus manos y con la cabeza gacha. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, y Arnold no dejaba de verla de esa manera, con confusión. ¡Y es que por todos lo santos! ¿¡Era tan idiota (o ingenuo) que no se daba cuenta, que ella, sí, ella, Helga G. Pataki lo amaba con todo su ser!? Supiró con frustración._

_"Al fin lo dirá" "Ya era hora" "Sólo dilo, sólo dilo…" Eran murmullos entre todos sus compañeros de clase, que no llegaron a oídos de los rubios, que de ser así, Helga se habría dado media vuelta, enterrando para siempre sus sentimientos más profundos que tenía para él, y sólo para él. Arnold Shortman._

_— Eh, Helga… ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo acalorada, quizá tengas fiebre. —Ronda se golpeó la frente con fuerza en señal de "eres tan estúpido, Arnold" que chilloteó por lavajo, cuando el golpe le dolió y no lo había previsto. —Podrías estar enferma… Seguro comiste algo en mal estado. —Cállate Arnold, cállate. Fue el pensamiento de todos, cuando esta vez el carmín en las mejillas de Helga se debían más a la frustración que al que estaba a punto de declarar su amor.— Creo que tengo unas pastillas que pueden ayudar, Lila me las dio hace unos días que no me sentía bien…_

_Nombrar a Lila Sawyer frente a Helga era como suicidarte. En especial, si eras Arnold._

_— ¡Eres un reverendo estúpido, cabeza de balón!—Exclamó la rubia, sorprendiendo a todos con ese grito inmaduro. ¿No se suponía que tenía 17 años? Pero a ella no le importó. ¡Al diablo con sus rabietas!—Trato de decirte algo importante, ¡y tú nombras a la señorita perfección! ¿Qué tu cerebro es de atún? ¡YO! Tratando de decir que te amo, ¡que te amo desde que tengo 3 años, Arnoldo! ¡Y tú! Me hechas en cara a Lila Sawyer, ¡sólo alguien como tú!—Y dándole un empujón, se largó de la escuela._

_Los demás concordaron con ella, sólo alguien como Arnold haría algo… ¡Helga le había dicho que lo amaba! Cuando la sorpresa inundó a todos, miraron a Arnold expectantes de una reacción. Pero el chico estaba estático, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas._

_— ¿H-Helga P-Pataki… me ama?—Se dislocó por completo. Pero al menos parecía tomarlo mejor que Gerald, que acababa de sufrir una crisis nerviosa desmayándose en plena entrada._

_Quería arreglar las cosas con ella, quería aclarar todo, y saber si lo que la rubia decía era verdad. Una parte de él se sentía asustada, y otra parte de Arnold, aquella que no era tan distraída (y que tan sólo era el 15% de su ser) no se sentía sorprendido para nada, al contrario… Una sensación de alivio lo inundó._

_Helga era todo un rompecabezas. De esos que son difíciles, que empiezas con emoción, y que por un muy largo trayecto detestas, ¡y quisieras arrojarlos por la ventana! Pero también, esos eran los mejores rompecabezas._

_Helga era extraordinariamente difícil, y no entendía cómo no lo había notado antes._

_Sí, sólo alguien como Arnold sería tan despistado._

Quiso aclarar todo con ella, explicarle lo que sentía (que si bien, no era amor, era algo como un… _"Me gustas, Helga")_. Pero fue esa penosa semana en la que su abuela no preparó el desayuno, y no volvió a prepararlo nunca más. Se sentía tan triste como para pensar en algo más que no fuera su loca, fantástica y muy amada por todos, abuela. Su madre, en realidad.

Dos meses después fue su abuelo, y ahí acabó todo.

Las cosas siguieron como siempre después de la declaración de Helga. Arnold sabía que tenía que irse a San Lorenzo, y no quería comenzar algo que no pudiera terminar. Gerald estuvo de acuerdo con él, aunque (a pesar de que la rubia no era de su agrado) le insistió a su amigo para que dijera todo eso a Pataki. Pero Arnold también podía ser necio, y estaba obstinado en que la mejor manera era que ella nunca lo supiera.

¿Doloroso? Para ambos. Desde el principio, hasta ahora…

—Al menos para mí. —Susurró el rubio, sentándose en la banca de un parque. Aún jugaba con la carta en sus manos, y no dejaba de mirarla, de leerla. ¡De sentir tanto arrepentimiento y tanta culpa!

¿Las cosas habrían sido diferentes si le hubiera dicho a Helga lo que sentía? Sólo, en aquel tiempo, era un simple "Me gustas", que con reflexión y lejanía en San Lorenzo se convirtió en un "No puedo estar sin ti, Helga Pataki".

Y ahora regresaba a Hillwood, queriendo recuperar de todo lo que había huido, incluyendo sus amigos.

Ya no amaba a Helga, de eso estaba seguro al llegar. Se sentía bien, con la fuerza suficiente de seguir su vida normal en Hillwood como siempre había sido. Pero el destino le jugó una muy mala pasada.

Miró nuevamente la carta, sin saber qué sentía. ¿Culpa, frustración, furia, tristeza? Arnold jamás había sentido tantas emociones desde la muerte de sus abuelos. ¿Cómo es que el simple recuerdo de una niña, de una adolescente inundaba su mente y su corazón? Seguramente así debió sentirse Helga por años.

Ya no ahora.

**_"El amor es paciente, y bondadoso. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta:_**

**_Está cordialmente invitado a la consumación del amor entre Helga Geraldine Pataki&Harry William Holmes_**

**_Acompáñenos en la ceremonia, una bella tarde de primavera, 27 de marzo, para ser testigo de la entrega mutua de amor. 5:00 p.m._**

**_¡No olvide el presente!"_**

Adherido a la nota principal, iban dos papeles más. Uno, con la dirección y el número para pedir el boleto a New York, y el otro papel que le indicaba ser invitado de honor.

**_"Como invitado de honor, será necesaria su llegada tres días antes de la ceremonia, con motivo de las actividades familiares que se han organizado para diversión de la futura feliz pareja._**

**_¡Esperamos su llegada!_**

**_Helga&Harry"._**

Arrugó la carta con frustración. ¿Por qué sus sentimientos le traicionaban de repente, cuando él mismo juraba que estaba feliz por su amiga?

¡Y quería estar feliz por ella! Porque Arnold nunca fue un egoísta, nunca quiso que alguien sufriera. Y no se opondría a dicha boda sólo porque tuviera cierto sentimiento por la novia… No podía hacer eso. Sensatez ante todo.

Pero su lado 15% le traicionaba, y sólo quería que esos tres días anticipados a la boda fueran suficientes para intentar enamorar a Helga.

Para robársela.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta ha llegado el prólogo. ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero con todo el corazón que así sea!<strong>

**Pronto se irá revelando más de qué fue de los demás compañeros, que como siempre, estarán de entrometidos. Sobretodo, también sabrán más de cómo era ya la relación "amistosa" de Helga y Arnold en la adolescencia.**

**Arnold quizá salió un poco OoC, y me duele en el alma. Pero siento que la vida fue injusta con Helga, sobretodo en el amor. ¡Así que ahora le toca a Arnold! Y por supuesto, la vida se la ha puesto más difícil.**

**Cualquier idea que se les ocurra que pueda pasar en esos tres días antes de la boda, ¡cuéntenlas! Adoro que me den ideas, para saber qué camino deberá seguir esta historia.**

**Nati, ¿te gustó? *-* ¡Muero por saber tu opinión!**

**Sin más, ¡me despido!**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato, **_

_**S.W.**_


	2. I: Say Something

**¡Buenas noches! Tardes, días... Dependiendo de en qué momento estén leyendo esto.**

**Bien, sé que he tardado en la actualización, pero eso ya no volverá a pasar, ya que en este tiempo hubo acontecimientos que me hicieron imposible retomar la inspiración para el primer capítulo de este fic que recién comienza.**

**Ahora, agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y favoritos, eso siempre hace feliz a una escritora, y creánme cuando les digo que un review, por más pequeño que sea, sigue haciéndome saltar de emoción como el primer review que recibí en mi vida. Así que gracias, ¡esta historia continuará gracias a sus comentarios!**

**Nati, mi querida Pony -se le lanza encima.- ¡Gracias especialmente a ti! Y no sabes cuánto me alegra que esta historia te haya gustado, ¡recuerda que el fic está dedicado a ti! Jajaja, ¡lo sé! Ese momento en el que descubriste que yo escribí esas historias... Y que yo descubrí que me leías, que me conocías antes de vernos... Creo que ha sido uno de los días más maravillosos de mi vida. ¡Te adorooo!**

**Sin más distracciones, disfruten la lectura.**

**CANCIÓN: **_Say Something (A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera)_

**DISCLAIMER: Nada conocido me pertenece, todo es sin fine de lucro, sólo para mi momentánea diversión.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Al ritmo del amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo I: Say Something<em>**

_"A cualquier parte, te hubiera seguido._

_Di algo,_

_estoy renunciando a ti"._

_~A Great Big World~_

Por más que necesitara una respuesta inmediata a su penosa e impulsiva declaración de amor que estuvo demasiado lejos de lo que imaginó todos esos años, Helga G. Pataki obligó a su orgullo a ahogar cualquier indicio de debilidad por saber lo que Arnold pensaba. Si él no había dicho nada hasta ese momento, era porque sencillamente no sentía nada por ella. No estaba interesado. ¡Que amaba a Lila Sawyer, vaya!

La rubia inclinaba la cabeza, y mantenía sus ojos fijos en el pupitre cuando Shortman cruzaba la puerta del salón de clases. Se obligaba cruelmente a no mirarlo más, a no soñar con él, y a no suspirar a cada sonrisa de su amor eterno. Porque, aunque la menor de la familia Pataki había crecido, su mente (en cuanto a Arnold) seguía actuando como la misma niña de 9 años que fue tiempo atrás.

—Se te cayó esto. —Esa voz le sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Helga dio un respingo, alzando la mirada para ver frente a ella el rostro amable de Arnold. La chica frunció el ceño, y arrebató el lápiz con brusquedad.

—Uhm. —Fue todo lo que tuvo por decir. Una semana después, y Helga ya ni siquiera sentía ganas de insultarle. ¿Ya para qué? Él sabía lo que ella sentía, ¡todos lo sabían! Seguro era el hazme reír del momento, era un secreto a voces, el murmullo en los baños de chicas y el chisme en los entrenamientos de básquetbol.

Apretó los labios, reprimiendo las ganas de querer tomar a Arnold por su estúpida y vieja camisa roja a cuadros (a pesar de los años, él aún la usaba) y exigirle una respuesta. ¡Una negativa! Lo que fuera, un sí, un no; pero una respuesta que dejara de hacerla sentir tan patética, tan fuera de sus cabales. Helga necesitaba dejar de sentirse como si no fuera nada en la vida de Arnold.

¿No se supone que habían desarrollado un amistad? Extraña y con altibajos, pero amistad, después de todo.

Entonces llegó ese día. Una hermosa mañana despejada, libre de nubes negras que quisieran amenazar el primer día de buen clima que se tenía en Hillwood. Aquella mañana, Helga recuerda haberse levantado con decisión, ¡ese día Arnold Shortman le daría una respuesta! Por las buenas, o por las malas.

Se enjuagó el cabello más de lo debido, tallándose con fuerza para asegurarse que el aroma de su shampoo no se esfumara. Cuando se vistió, lo uso de unos gastados jeans (a los que una vez Arnold halagó, diciendo que se veían "cómodos y adecuados para ella"), y por blusa, aquella que Olga le heredó. Cuando se miró al espejo, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rojizo. Se veía bien… ¿Arnold pensaría lo mismo?

— ¡Y qué me importa que piense Arnoldo!—Exclamó, tomando su mochila y saliendo del cuarto, azotando la puerta. Sus sentimientos siempre lograban causar en ella esa coraza que ocultaba su sensibilidad.

Pasó por la sala, y escuchó un llanto. Era Olga.

— ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿Qué hicimos mal?—Se quejó Myriam. Helga no se detuvo a escuchar más, quiso hacerlo, pero ese día era lo suficientemente importante en su vida como para que un par de notas debajo del promedio sobresaliente de Olga le arruinaran el momento.

La luz del sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, cuando Helga salió. Se quejó, pero a final de cuentas, pensó que mejor día no podía ser. Despejado y claro, tan claro como dejó ver su corazón ese día que declaró su amor. Un día hermoso, que se ha esperado por tanto tiempo, como ella ha esperado la respuesta de su eterno amor.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, e internamente deseó: "Por favor, que me dé la oportunidad de mostrarle que puedo hacerlo muy feliz". Un pensamiento tonto, fue lo que se dijo después, pero sus pensamientos más tontos solían ser los más sinceros.

En la primera clase del día, ella esperó ansiosa, y miraba a la puerta. Sabía que en cualquier momento él entraría, con esa sonrisa radiante.

Pero no hubo tal sonrisa, porque él no llegó. Ni esa clase, ni a la siguiente…

Al finalizar el horario de escuela, Phoebe se acercó a ella para invitarlo a comer un helado, como festejo ante tal hermoso día. Helga sabía que su querida amiga invitaría a Gerald, y sería otro vano intento de hacer que novio y mejor amiga se llevaran bien. Y Helga no sentía ánimos de eso.

No sentía ánimos de nada. Y por primera vez en toda su vida, se cuestionó seriamente, dejar de esperar por Arnold.

Al llegar a su casa, notó que Olga ya se había marchado. Quizá fue una visita rápida, urgente, y para Helga no pudo importar menos. No preguntó por ella, pero le extrañó que sus padres no adoraran esta vez a su hermana mayor, y por supuesto que casi se tira de la ventana al creerse loca cuando su padre le llamó Helga, y no Olga.

Una hora después, el timbre sonó. Miriam gritó a su hija que una amigo la buscaba.

Cuando Pataki abrió la puerta, ahí estaba él. El día seguía tan hermoso y tan radiante, que Helga pensó por un momento que ese maldito día se había robado la felicidad de Arnold.

Qué acertada era.

En él no había sonrisa alguna, ni mirada cálida y confortable. Él no era quien fue ayer.

Por eso Helga no dijo nada, cuando en su mente un torbellino de preguntas amenazaba su paz interna.

—No sabía a quién acudir. —Musitó el joven, y ella le miró con atención, como si quisiera adivinar qué estaba ocurriendo. —Fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé…

Esas últimas palabras provocaron que Helga Pataki se llenara de algo indescriptible. Ella le importaba. La necesitaba. Y ella habría sonreído, pero el momento parecía no estar para sonrisas.

¿Quién podría sonreír cuando se ve a la persona amada en ese estado?

— Arnold. —Su voz fue delicada, y con un tono dulce que ella jamás pensó que podía tener. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cuando él alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos, y de ellos seguían derramándose lágrimas, una tras otra, con lentitud. Como si ya no tuviera más por qué llorar, pero su corazón se empeñaba en demostrar el dolor.

— Mi abuela, Helga… Ella…—Y no hizo falta que terminara, porque ella supo entenderlo. Él tampoco terminó la oración, y cuando sintió los delgados brazos de su amiga rodearlo, él no dudó en aferrarse a ella, y seguir llorando.

En ese preciso momento, cuando sujetaba el cuerpo tembloroso de Arnold, y sus lágrimas empapaban su bonita blusa, ella supo que aquel hermoso día de esponjadas nubes blancas adornando el cielo más azul que nunca había visto, era el peor día que pudo llegar a su vida.

Porque entendía, que era el peor día en la vida de Arnold.

Entendía su dolor, y dolía no poder tener palabra alguna que pudiera animarlo, no tener alguna idea que pudiera regresar aquella amable y siempre radiante sonrisa.

Claro está que, desde ese día, Arnold Shortman no volvió a ser el mismo. Sus ojos se habían apagado, y sonreía con muy poca frecuencia.

Helga jamás dijo una palara sobre la visita del rubio esa tarde, creía que ese era un momento sólo de ellos, y quizá más de él que de nadie. Era un secreto, y cuando las semanas pasaron, una nueva pregunta se aferró a la mente de la muchacha: ¿Por qué me buscó a mí?

Desde aquella tarde algo había cambiado entre ellos, y la joven Pataki no estaba completamente segura si eso era bueno o malo. Le alegraba pasar más tiempo con él, y saber que era la única con la que Arnold pudiese mostrar su verdadero dolor ante tal pérdida, pero le preocupaba sobremanera que se aislara de sus demás compañeros. Harold, ¡Gerald! Incluso de la señorita perfección, Lila. Todos estaban preocupados por él, pero nadie era lo suficientemente valiente de intentar cambiarlo.

Ni siquiera ella misma.

Hubo un día en el que organizaron una tarde de amigos, ¡todos y cada uno de la generación se reunían de nuevo en el Campo Gerald! Un juego único, por Arnold, para dar un pésame único y especial, como cada cosa que hacían entre ellos desde casi 10 años atrás. Ese día, esperaban impacientes con los bates y las pelotas nuevas que ansiaban usar esa tarde.

Pero esa tarde, Arnold Shortman se negó por primera vez en su vida a un juego de béisbol.

Un mes después, llegaron sus padres. Durante esos días, Helga no vio a Arnold ni siquiera un par de minutos.

Fue ese mes en el que sucedió el otro trágico evento que terminó por derrumbar el mundo que Arnold tenía en Hillwood, fue ese mes en que su abuelo (débil, e igualmente consumido por la depresión), murió. Todos lo sintieron con pesar, y quisieron dar aún más de su apoyo para ese buen amigo que Shortman siempre fue, pero Arnold se negaba a sus amigos, e incluso, a ella.

Esta vez, no la buscó para llorar sobre su hombro.

Recuerda perfectamente sus pisadas fuertes contra el pavimento. El cielo estaba nublado, y daba la impresión que comenzaría a llover pronto. Pero Helga apresuró su caminar, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a la casa de huéspedes, necesitaba verlo, y corroborar por su propia voz que los rumores que deambulaban en la secundaria eran ciertos. Necesitaba saberlo desesperadamente. Lo único que la rubia no tenía claro, es qué haría… si eso resultara ser cierto.

"No puedo decir mucho, viejo. Sólo sé que cuando hablamos… Sonó como una despedida".

Escuchó aquellas palabras de la boca de Gerald, y cuando se las comentó a Phoebe, trató de sacar más información, pero su amiga le aseguró que Gerald no le había querido decir ni una sola palabra de esa misteriosa charla.

También llegó a sus oídos que durante esa semana, Arnold se había citado con Lila Sawyer para hablar, y por primera vez, ese día se le vio a la pelirroja con un semblante triste, y se negó a hablar con cualquiera que le preguntase qué pasaba con Arnold.

Luego llegó el turno de Harold, y después de Curly, Stinky, Eugene, Sid… ¡Incluso Nadine y Rhonda! ¿Y Helga Geraldine Pataki? ¡Al diablo con Helga! Por supuesto, Arnold le había evitado toda esa semana, no quería hablar con ella… Eso quería decir, ¿que ni siquiera era importante en su vida como para no detenerse a habla con ella?

Ahí iba ella, refunfuñando, apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su larga sudadera. Y cuando da vuelta en la esquina, termina (¿cómo no?) tirada en el suelo debido al impacto de haber chocado contra alguien.

Y no necesita preguntar, porque sabe quién es esa persona.

Arnold le extendió la mano amablemente, pero ella negó la ayuda, levantándose por su cuenta. Desvió la mirada, y se cruzó de brazos. Frunció la nariz, mostrando su molestia. Pero no habló, ella no quiso decir nada. Quien debía hablar en ese momento era Arnold.

—Me voy. —Es casi un susurro, que Helga juraría que fue su imaginación si no es que el rubio frente a ella vuelve a repetir tales palabras. — Me voy de Hillwood.

Ella mantuvo la vista en el piso.

—Lo sé, Arnoldo. —Se ha animado a responder, después de un largo silencio. —Pero tal parece que no llegué a importante lo suficiente para que pudieras decírmelo antes. ¡Y no me importa! ¡Te juro que no me importa, cabeza de balón!—Finalmente, ella ha explotado, y alzando la cabeza, miró hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder ante cada palabra. — Pero sólo un Adiós… ¿¡Era tan difícil!? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Ser tu mejor amiga? ¿Besarte? ¿Amarte tanto que duele? ¡Oh, espera!—La mirada fija en el joven era una mezcla entre dolor, enfado y tristeza. Por más que trató, Helga no logró retener una lágrima traicionera que resbaló por su mejilla. — Todo eso ya lo hice… Pero ya no importa.

—Helga…—Intentó aclarar, pero ella negó con la cabeza, y alzó la mano en señal de que no quería oírlo.

—No, Arnold… Ya no voy a esperar más por ti.

Y ella sabía que estaba siendo una completa egoísta, comprendía el dolor de Arnold por sus abuelos, ¡pero no lo podía aceptar! Ese dolor estaba consumiendo al que alguna vez fue Arnold, ese dolor lo había apartado de sus amigos, de sus seres queridos, de ella… Arnold había perdido aquella radiante sonrisa, y parte de ella, se perdió esa tarde.

Pronto, comenzó a llover. Y sin dar tregua a que su compañero comenzase a hablar, ella se dio la vuelta, y se alejó a pasos rápidos de aquella esquina. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella, y pronto no tardó en terminar completamente empapada. ¿Cómo preocuparse de una lluvia en ese instante?

Cuando llegó a casa, su madre al verla completamente mojada pegó grito en el cielo (algo inusual, desde el punto de vista de la adolescente), pero no le cuestionó nada a Miriam que parecía empeñada en que su "Linda princesa" no cogiera un resfriado. Inclusó llamó a Bob, y éste dio las indicaciones de que Helga no saliera ya esa tarde de casa, debía quedarse en su cama o podía enfermar.

Cada atención hacia ella parecía tan… Irreal. "¡Yo no soy Olga! Seguro los achaques de la edad les hacen creer que lo soy", pensó, pero dentro de ella sabía que eso no era cierto. ¿Qué pasaba realmente entre Olga y sus padres? Sin más ganas de pensar, o de escuchar las preocupaciones de Miriam, dejó el tema atrás, y se dedicó a no pensar en nada en absoluto más que el vacío que inundaba su corazón.

_"Ya no voy a esperar más por ti"._

Al siguiente día, Phoebe pasó a visitarla. Y siendo su mejor amiga, y la única persona en el mundo que le conocía como a aquellos libros de matemáticas que la muchacha devoraba con gran ímpetu. Agradecía su visita, aunque en esos momentos lo único que necesitaba era sentarse sola en su cuarto, a escuchar el repertorio completo de canciones trágicas en su iPod, y dedicarse a maldecir el momento en el que sus aniñados ojos se fijaron en Arnold.

— Iremos hoy al aeropuerto, Gerald lo planeó y entre todos lo organizamos. —Comentó Phoebe, sentada al borde de la cama de su amiga. Ésta última ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, pareciera que le ignoraba por completo, pero la joven asiática sabía que no era cierto. Helga escuchaba atentamente. — Le daremos una despedida sorpresa a Arnold… Y todos nos preguntábamos… ¿Por qué no participas? Rhonda ha hecho una muy bonita pancarta para que la lleves tú.

Helga bufó, dudando de eso último.

—Rhonda no es capaz de hacer algo bueno por alguien que no sea ella.

Phoebe le miró con reproche, pero la rubia no se inmutó ni un solo segundo.

—No iré.

—P-Pero…

— ¡Que no iré, Phoebe! Ahora, hazme el favor de irte, porque estoy muy cansada y tenemos tarea, no puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo por ese estúpido cabeza de balón.

Phoebe mantuvo la vista fija sobre su amiga, y entre gestos y esas simples palabras, descubrió varias cosas: La primera; Helga no hacía tareas, así que eso sólo era una muy pésima excusa (cualquiera se daría cuenta). La segunda; el tono en el que habló, demandante y con arrogancia. Típico de una Helga que necesita estar sola para no mostrar lo que de verdad piensa. Tres; "estúpido cabeza de balón", Helga Pataki disfrazando sus sentimientos con insultos y bufidos de enfado.

—No puedes siempre estar huyendo. —Le dijo, y por fin en todo ese tiempo, los ojos cargados de tristeza de su amiga le miraron fijamente.

—Yo no soy la que está huyendo.

Phoebe no dijo ni una palabra más, y asintiendo comprensivamente, se levantó, y a pasos delicados y silenciosos, se retiró del cuarto de la menor de los Pataki.

Nadie supo, que esa tarde, Helga no se quedó recostada en su cama mirando el techo sin nada que hacer. Por supuesto que ni sus padres supieron cuando ella salió de casa, rumbo al aeropuerto. Nadie de las personas en ese lugar puso plena atención a la joven rubia que se escondía en los últimos asientos, observando clandestinamente a demasiados adolescentes metros adelante con carteles.

Nadie supo ese día que Helga Pataki sí fue al aeropuerto, a despedirse de él (aunque él no lo supiera), y sobre todo, a dejar sus sentimientos en aquel avión que se llevaba lejos a la única persona de la que había estado enamorada. Si él estaba lejos, ella podría olvidarlo.

— Aunque me cueste hacerlo. Pero te prometo, que ya no esperaré más. —Susurró al viento, y antes de que él cruzara las puertas que lo llevaban a un nuevo destino (y continente), Pataki salió a paso veloz.

Dejando atrás a Arnold, como él lo había hecho con ella.

**. . . . .**

La primera vez que lo vio, le pareció que era sacado de un perfecto personaje de novela romántica. Aquellas, que ella gustaba de leer. Pero nada (ni su acento inglés, o sus ojos verdes) se comparaban a la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Una sonrisa radiante... Como la de Arnold.

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde la partida de aquella parte importante de su pasado, y a pesar de las lágrimas derramadas, del vacío en su corazón, del duelo con ella misma y la vida… Al fin parecía que tenía una oportunidad de olvidarlo.

Y esa oportunidad podría ser ese chico, frente a ella, recitando un verso de Sueño de una Noche de Verano.

Fue aceptada en aquel cotizado curso de Letras Dramáticas, al que no tuvo que rogarle mucho a su padre para que le dejase ir. De lo que Helga se convenció durante esos tres años, fue que había cosas que aún no entendía. Su hermana Olga, no volviendo a visitarlos era una de esas cosas.

Pero toda su vida en Hillwood era, en ese instante, irrelevante. ¿Cada cuánto puedes protagonizar una obra a lado de alguien como ese muchacho? ¡Por todos los cielos que ser mayor le alborotaba sus escandalosas hormonas! Y debido a su coraza contra los sentimientos, no aceptaría jamás que Harry Holmes había levantado en ella una tremenda curiosidad.

Y todo radicaba en esa sonrisa. Radiante. Aunque la primera vez que fue dirigida a ella le recordó al cabeza de balón, el tiempo compartido a lado de Harry le hizo darse cuenta que, aunque ambas sonrisas eran catalogadas "radiantes", eran muy diferentes entre sí.

Mientras que la de Arnold, tiempo atrás, representaba amabilidad, compañerismo y lealtad, la de Harry rayaba en lo descarada. Atrevida, burlona, estúpida y condenadamente perfecta.

— El día de hoy estás distraída, niña. —Comentó el chico, mirándole con burla. A esto, Helga frunció la nariz de forma que parecía agradarle a su compañero.

—Tú eres quién no me pone atención. Deja de sonreír siempre como idiota, ¡van tus líneas! —Se defendió de manera brusca. Él rió, una risa sincera, que cautivaba los sentidos de la joven rubia.

—Si sonrío así, es porque te estoy mirando. —Rectificó el británico, volviendo a sonreír. No era un chico de muchas palabras, y siempre fue de esas personas que no soportaban andarse con rodeos. Palabras claras, actos claros. Una razón más por la que Helga admitía (muy, muy adentro de su lastimado corazón) que Harry Holmes le gustaba.

—Sí serás, ¡siempre con tus comentarios idiotas!—Regaña ella, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Cuándo aceptarás salir conmigo, Fierecilla?—Preguntó por quinta vez en dos días, llamándole por aquel apodo que él mismo le puso la primera vez que se conocieron. Trató de "ligar" con ella (¿para qué mentir?) pero la chica pareció no sólo indiferente, ¡sino que hasta le advirtió que no lo volviera a hacer! Vaya Catalina en la que se había fijado.

Pero, ¿no los retos siempre resultaban más entretenidos?

En esas semanas que pasaron juntos, Helga no era la única que temía de los sentimientos que florecían, Harry William estaba terriblemente asustado. Nunca, jamás en su corta vida… Un reto había terminado en aquella situación: Enamorarse.

— Si algún día logras sorprenderme, lo haré. —Comentó ella, y sin darle oportunidad de defenderse con otro comentario, se adelantó. — ¡Ahora continua! Que a este paso no seremos capaz de presentar una buena puesta en escena.

Harry entornó sus ojos (color verde) y sin mirar su diálogo en la mano derecha, recitó su siguiente línea.

Acento inglés, ojos verdes, sonrisa radiante.

Todo un personaje de novela romántica.

Todo lo que Arnold jamás fue… Porque Arnold jamás pudo mirarla de otra manera.

Si algo gustaba Helga de Harry, por sobre todas las cosas, era el hecho de sentirse el centro de atención de alguien. El motivo, la razón… Si algo descubrió Helga por esas semanas, y los meses que siguieron, y los dos años que estuvo a su lado, fue que… Le gustaba sentirse amada.

**. . . . .**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. No quería levantarse, ¡no, no! Había cosas que el paso de los años jamás cambiaba, y una de esas, era la pereza que siempre acompañaría a Helga por las mañanas.

La luz del día se asomaba por la ventana, y sin poder volver a dormir, la joven se acomodó sobre la cama, dando un largo bostezo. En su cintura, sintió el agarre de él. Sonrió inconscientemente, y llevó su mano hacia el brazo de su prometido, acariciándolo con suavidad. Las caricias lograron despertar a Harry, y Helga no pareció arrepentida de eso en absoluto.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, disfrutando de la compañía, del silencio, de sus miradas y de la calidez que mutuamente se brindaban. Él sonrió.

— Todo comienza este fin de semana. —Comentó, y en ella se presentó la ansiedad. Demasiados sentimientos revueltos en su mente, y en su corazón. — ¿Estás lista, Fierecilla?

El apodo parece tranquilizarla, pero cuando ha abierto los labios para responder, su teléfono celular suena incesantemente. Por dentro jura, que si es Olga o su madre, las mataría por arruinar el comienzo de una buena mañana.

— ¿Diga?—Casi parece contestar con fastidio, pero la voz al otro lado le hace sonreír de inmediato. Una sonrisa apenas visible; Harry se sienta, y mira a su novia con curiosidad. — ¡Phoebe! ¿Ya vienen?

— De hecho, acabamos de llegar al aeropuerto.

— Debiste avisarme antes. —Regaña la rubia. —Harry y yo pudimos ir por ustedes.

—No te preocupes, Helga, seguro tienes algo más importante qué hacer. —Comenta la doctora, en un tono suave y comprensivo. Helga lanza un bufido, girando los ojos.

—De eso se encarga Rhonda, la muy maldita ni me deja mover un dedo. Y ni me molesto, ella sabe más de esto que yo. En fin. —Tiene que golpear el brazo de Harry, que se ha reído, y la rubia sabe muy bien que ha sido de ella y su incapacidad para querer organizar una boda. —Podría mandar un taxi por ustedes.

—No es necesario, Gerald ha ido a rentar un automóvil. Sólo lo estamos esperando.

— ¿Estamos?—Phoebe mira a su acompañante, y baja la mirada, dudando si debe decirlo o no. Pero, después de todo, ¿acaso Helga no había enviado la invitación?

Helga Geraldine, ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan impredecible?

—Sí, estamos. —Afirma. — Arnold viene con nosotros. Gerald y yo tuvimos que ir a Hillwood de improviso ayer, y acordamos venir los tres juntos.

Pero la rubia no pude escuchar más después de lo que sigue de "Arnold". No es capaz de escuchar nada más que no sea Phoebe citando el nombre de él… Ése nombre que juró no volvería a pensar.

Arnold. Arnold Shortman. Él, que se había ido, él, que le había roto el corazón.

_Él_.

¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí?

— Phoebe. —La seriedad en el tono de voz de Pataki, alteran un poco los nervios de la mencionada. — ¿Has dicho Arnold? ¿Arnold… _Ése Arnold_?—Incluso la mirada fija que mantiene Harry sobre ella le es indiferente. Más tarde le inventaría algo sobre aquel que ya había mencionado.

"Arnold, cariño, el amor de mi infancia y adolescencia, el motivo de mis suspiros y de mi llanto, aquel que me destrozó, y que vuelve a mí vida como si nada hubiera pasado". Helga no era estúpida, jamás diría algo como eso.

—Sí,_ ése Arnold._

— ¿Y por qué?

Phoebe frunce el ceño, y se aleja de Shortman, que escucha inquieto la conversación, y se decepciona cuando su amiga se aleja, a un punto donde ya no puede escuchar nada.

—Helga, tú lo has invitado.

— ¿¡QUÉ YO QUÉ!?

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que ya esperaban un encuentro, como mínimo... Pero vamos, ¡no se pueden quejar! Tienen el punto de vista de Helga y los acontecimientos del pasado, aparte, algo muy importante... Helga no envió la invitación a Arnold, ¿quién más pudo haber sido? ¡Me muero por oír sus hipótesis!<strong>

**Los reviews en cuentas ya los he respondido por MP, y los que no tienen cuenta les gradezco enormemente su apoyo:**

_mercy, Guest, Amelie, mari, hogo tapia._

**Querida Nati, tu respuesta está al inicio. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que te guste esta historia!**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
